Egy félisten története
by SANROLAD
Summary: Ebben a történetben megismerkedünk egy fantasy világ felépitésével és az istenek és a halandók erő viszonyának különbségével. Jó szórakozást!
1. Bevezetés

**Egy félisten története**

Bevezetés

EZ a történet ősidőkbe nyúlik vissza. Isten megteremtette a világegyetemet és a világegyetemet 10 részre osztotta ezeket a részeket elnevezte univerzumoknak. Mindegyik univerzumhoz létre hozott egy-egy félistent,hogy ők őrizzék a rendet a világegyetemben. A félisteneket az emberek mintájára hozta hozta létre. Mindegyik egy isteni erővel rendelkezett. A félistenek nevei: Egyes, Kettes, Hármas, Négyes, Ötös, Hatos, Hetes, Nyolcas, Kilences és Tízes. A számok azt jelölik, hogy hányadikként hozta létre őket isten. Mindegyiknek saját jelleme, érzelmei és gondolatai vannak. Isten az isteneknek egy külön dimenziót hozott létre. Az istenek dimenziójában található a tér-idő könyvtár ahol a jövőről, a jelenről és a múltról is vannak könyvek, tekercsek. Történet főhőse négyes a 4. univerzum félistene az ő kalandjairól szól ez a történet.


	2. 1 fejezet: A Tartaros bolygó helyzete

**Tartaros Bolygó helyzete**

Tartaros Bolygó a föld létrejötte előtt 100 évvel a Tartaros bolygón elmérgesedett a viszony az ott élő fajok között. Három faj élt több ezer éven keresztül békésen, de minden megváltozott, amikor 200 évvel ezelőtt megjelentek a varázslók. A varázslók megpróbálják elfoglalni az egész bolygót és a rajtuk kivűl ott lévő összes fajt rabszolgasorba kényszeríteni. Erre a csontvázak, a goblinok és az ogrék összehívtak egy gyűlést, hogy megbeszéljék, hogy mit kezdenek a varázslókkal. Egyedül a varázslóknak voltak ütőképes távolsági fegyvereik a többi faj csak íjakkal meg lándzsákkal rendelkezett. Kvam városában tartották a megbeszélést.

Azért hívtam össze ezt a gyűlést, hogy a varázslók ellen találjunk ki valamit. Ha ez így marad mi mind megyszününk létezni ezen a bolygón.-mondta az Ogrék vezére

Nem sok mindent tehetünk ellenük, sokkal modernebbek a fegyvereik és mágiát se tudunk használni.-mondta a csontvázak vezére

Mi háromszáz ezres sereggel nem tudtuk megakadályozni, hogy a száz ezerfős seregűk be ne törjön a területünkre.-mondta a goblinok vezére

Szerintem egyesítsük erőinket, hogy legyőzzük a varázslókat. Mit szóltok?-vázolta fel a lehetséges opciót az ogrék vezére.

Ezután egy hatalmas villám csapott be egy 10m-re az asztaltól ahol a villámlás után egy köpenyes alak állt fején kapucnival.

Nem tudjátok őket úgyse legyőzni.-mondta a köpenyes alak

Te meg ki vagy? És hogy jutottál be ide?-kérdezte az Ogrék vezére.

Hogy én ki vagyok az mellékes, de ti nektek esélyetek sincs a varázslók ellen még az egyesített seregetekkel sem.-mondta a köpenyes alak

Akkor mit kéne csinálnunk? Béreljünk fel téged, hogy aztán leverd őket?-kérdezte az Ogrék vezére

A három vezér elkezdett nevetni.

Alábecsültök engem.-mondta a köpenyes alak.

Dehogy el se tudsz elbánni velük!-mondta az Ogrék vezére

De én eltudok.-mondta a köpenyes alak

Haha, jó vicc, majd ha a saját szememmel látom.- mondta az Ogrék vezére

Ha nem hiszitek, el ki állok egyszerre hámotok ellen. Ha sikerül legyőznötök elmegyek innét, de ha nem segítek nektek. Áll az alku?-mondta a köpenyes alak

AZ ogrék a csontvázak és a Goblinok vezérei bele egyeztek az alkuba.

15 perc múlva legyél a kastély melletti rét, mellet, ha meglógsz, megkeresünk és megsütünk vacsorára.-mondta az Ogrék vezére.

Rendben!-mondta a köpenyes

15 perc múlva ott találkoztak. Mindegyik vezér elővette a legjobb felszerlésétt és fegyverét.

Köpenyes: Én nem használok kardot kézzel harcolok. Túl kiegyenlítetlen lenne a harc, ha kardot használnék.

A három vezér összenézett azt gondolták ez ennyire hülye.

Jöhettek!-mondta a köpenyes alak.

A három vezér bekerítette a Köpenyes fickót majd az Ogrék vezére és a goblinok vezére odarohant és megsuhintották a kardjukat, de egyik kard se érte el a köpenyes alakot, mert megfogta mind 2 kardot 2 ujjal. Ezután rohamot indított a csontvázak vezére mikor 2 méteres körzetben volt felugrott a köpenyes alak és fejbe rúgta az ogrék és a Goblinok vezérét. Majd hasba a Csontvázakét. És mindegyik vezér elrepült egy jó 300 méterre a köpenyes alaktól. Egy jó 10 perc kellet nekik mire visszaértek. Kupaktanácsot folytattak és megindítottak egy második támadást, ami ugyanúgy végződött. Majd a harmadik a negyedik és az ötödik próba is belátták, hogy nincs esélyük és feladták.

Látjuk, hogy nagyon erős vagy nem gondoltuk, hogy ennyire erős lehetsz. Amúgy ki vagy?-kérdezte az Ogrék vezére

Én vagyok ennek az univerzumnak a félisten, aki vigyázz a rendre. Négyes vagyok. Örvendek.-mondta a köpenyes alak.

Én Magnus vagyok. Örvendek.-mondta az Ogrék vezére

Én Henrik vagyok. Örvendek.- mondta a Csontvázak vezére.

Én nevem Markus. Örvendek.-mondta a Goblinok vezére.

Mennyien vannak az ellenfeleink?-kérdezte a köpenyes.

Olyan 2 millióan.-mondta az Ogrék vezére

2 millióan. És ki a vezérük?-kérdezte Négyes

Nem tudjuk. Csak annyit, hogy egy nagyon erős varázsló. Olyan mágiát tud használni, amitől egy egész hegy, fel tud robbanni.-mondta az Ogrék vezére.

Szóval egy egész. Érdekesen hangzik. Jó lenne látni.-Mondta a köpenyes

Nagy pusztítást végez az a mágia, és ha látja, az azt jelenti, hogy a mi területünkön használják.-mondta az Ogrék vezére

Holnap visszajövök kiderítem ki az ellenfél vezére.-mondta a köpenyes.

Hogy deríted ki?-kérdezte az Ogrék vezére

Az legyen az én dolgom. –mondta a köpenyes alak.

Négyes ezután át teleportálta magát az Istenek univerzumába. Miután megérkezett egyből a tér-idő könyvtárába ment keresgetni. A keresgélés közben az egyik könyvben talált valami érdekeset a félistenekről, ami már egy másik félistennek is feltűnt, de négyes nem nagyon foglalkozott vele. 2 napnyi keresgélés után megtalálta, amit keresett. Varázslók vezérének a nevét és mindent róla. Miután kiderített mindent egyből vissza teleportált az univerzumába, de nem tűnt fel neki, hogy követi. Egyszer csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy egy nagy energiasugár megy el mellette.

Ez mi volt?-kérdezte Négyes.

Ekkor észrevette, hogy Tízes ott van tőle 5 km-re.

Te mit csinálsz itt?-kérdezte Négyes.

Azért jöttem, hogy legyőzzelek. Tudom, hogy tudsz arról, amit abban a könyvben írtak, hogy ha egy félisten legyőz egy másikat, akkor megszerzi az erejét.-mondta Tízes.

Tudok, de nem nagyon izgat.-mondta Négyes.

És négyes tovább indult, de végül Tízes kiprovokálta a harcot.

Ha nem engedsz tovább megöllek!-fenyegetőzőtt Négyes.

Tízes: Gyere csak!-mondta Tízes.

20 percig karddal párbajoztak, de egész végig döntetlen volt.

Szerintem maradjunk az ökölharcnál.-javasolta Tízes

Rendben!-mondta Négyes

Ökölharcban négyes nem nagyon remekelt Tízes nagyon elverte, de hirtelen, amikor tudta, hogy itt már nem nyerhet szert egy új képességre, amivel előre látja az ellenfele mozdulatait. Mivel tudta, hogy mi az Isteni ereje Tízesnek, rájött, hogy az űrben neki van előnye és használta az Isteni erejét.

(Négyes Isteni ereje, egy nagy erejű varázslat az universe law, amivel, akit ellenségnek tart felrobban pontosabban az ellenfél testében lévő atomok elkezdenek olyan gyorsan mozogni, hogy azok kitörnek az ellenfél testéből és az ellenfél atomokra hullik majd az atomjai is felrobbannak.

Tízes isteni ereje: hogy a testét fel tudja venni mind a 4 elemből, a vízből, a tűzből, Levegőből és a földből, de az űrben nem. Mivel az űrben egyik sincs így esélytelen, hogy ezt használja, ha négyesnek sikerül legyőzni. Nagyjábol ezt a képességet úgy lehetne leírni, mintha lelkedet átrakod egy másik testbe)

Négyes levette a homlokpántját.

Miért veszed le? És mi az a vágás a homlokodon?-kérdezte Tízes.

Ez nem vágás.- Ebben a pillanatban kinyílt egy harmadik szem a homlokán-, A homlokpánton egy pecsét van, ami elzárja ennek az erejét.-mondta Négyes.

Mi ez az erő?-kérdezte Tízes.

Négyes: Az isteni erőm egy kistördeléke. Universe Law.-És Négyes összecsapta két tenyerét. És ekkor mindketten egy hallucináció hatása alá kerültek, amelyben az egész univerzumot látták.-Ha még egyszer összecsapom, a tenyerem te meghalsz.- mondta Négyes.

Meghalok?-kérdezte Tízes.

Igen meghalsz.-mondta Négyes és összecsapta a tenyerét.

Tízes abban a pillanatban felrobbant és meghalt. Tízes mivel olyan idióta volt, hogy az igazi testével jött a harc helyszínére, nem pedig valamelyik elemből felépítet, testével akkor még mindig élne.

Négyes ezután tovább indult a Tartaros bolygóra.

Miután megérkezett az ogrék vezére fogadta.

Elküldtünk pár követett, hogy tárgyaljunk a varázslókkal, de az összes követünk megölték.- mondta az ogrék vezére.

Felesleges volt. Háborúzni akarnak. Nem fogsz velük tárgyalni egy könnyen, de ha akartok, ne követeket küldjetek, hanem engem.

Akkor elmész?-kérdezte az ogrék vezére

El.-mondta négyes

Egy pappírt adott Négyesnek az ogrék vezére és utána el is indult. Storjord várába indult, mert az a varázslók birodalmának központja. Amikor a határtól 500 méterre volt a varázslók támadást indítottak ellene, de Négyes az összeset kikerülte vagy hatástalanította a mágiasemlegesítő képességével. Amikor oda ért a határhoz:

Nyissátok ki a kaput.-Kérte a határvédőket.

Nem fogjuk!-Mondták a határőrök

Akkor betöröm a kaput!-mondta négyes.

Azt megnézem ez a legerősebb anyagból készült nincs az az iiiiiisten –amíg beszélt a határőr Négyes egy ütéssel kiütötte a kaput a helyéről.-hogy be tudd törni.

Harc készültség- mondta a határőrök vezére.

100 katona állt Négyessel szemben 75 gyalogos vaspáncéllal kardban a határ falon 20 varázsló és 5 íjász.

Add meg magad vagy támadunk!-mondta a vezérük.

Jöhettek.-mondta Négyes

Ezután négyes elővette az ikerkardjait, amit jing-jang kardnak hívnak és egyedül legyőzte mind a 75 gyalogos határőrt. Ekkor támadás parancsot adott a varázslóknak és az íjászoknak

Tűz!-kiabálta a határőr bácsi.

Hasztalan.-mondta négyes és semlegesítette az összes mágiát és kardjaival szétvágta a felé repülő nyilakat.

Ezután egyesével megsebesítette a varázslókat és az íjászokat, úgyhogy életben maradjanak, de ne tudjanak támadni.

Ekkor a vezetőjük belátta, hogy itt nem nyerhet és gyorsan felvette a nyúlcipőt és rohant teljes erejéből.

Amikor azt hitte, hogy lerázta Négyest hátrafordult, hogy követi-e nem látott senkit aztán visszafordult és ekkor

Hali.-mondta Négyes

Áhhhhh-Akkorát kiáltott a határőrök vezére, hogy még öt kilométerrel arrébb is hallották.

Aztán Négyes megölte.

Akkor mehetek tovább-mondta.

3 nap séta után elérte Storjord várát. A várat 1500 páncélos katona és 2500 varázsló és 1200 íjász őrizte. A városba való bejövetelért 4 órát kellett sorban állnia. Mikor végre odaért a kapuhoz:

Mi céllal érkezett ide?-kérdezte az egyik őr.

Az Ogrék vezére küldött, mert tárgyalni akar, azonnal beszélni akarok a Nagy Emiliával.-Mondta Négyes.

Elfogni-kiáltották a városőrök.

Itt se fog összejönni.-Mondta Négyes.

Itt se?-kérdezte a városőr

Ja, a határon már szétvertem egy csapatott, mert nem engedtek be az országba, asszem akkor most itteni őrség kővetkezik.-mondta Négyes.

Egyszerre rárontott legalább 200 vaspáncélos katona karddal meg lándzsával+ a Város faláról kb 50 varázsló és kb 50 íjász.

Add meg magad!-orditották a városőrök

Csak ennyien vagytok.-Mondta négyes és elővette az ikerkardjait majd szépen elbánt a kardos meg a lándzsás katonákkal. Ekkor a városfalón lévők rájöttek, hogy jobb, ha szólnak, a Varázsló királynak vagy nagyon ráfáznak.

A nagy Emíliával akarok beszélnie-mondta Négyes.

Máris szolunk neki.-Mondta az egyik őr. 20 perc múlva találkozhat, vele addig is elkísérem a tárgyalás helyéhez. A palota belseje csupa arany volt. Miután megérkeztek a Tárgyalás helyére. Ott Négyesnek legalább egy negyedórát kellett várnia a találkozoig. Egyszer csak elkezdett kinyílni az ajtó és egy vékony női hang kérdezte: Ki ez a kisfiú?

Kit neveztél te kisfiúnak!-Vágott vissza Négyes.

Ki vagy te? Azt mondták, hogy itt az Ogrék vezére álltal küldött személlyel találkozok, aki leverte egyedül 200 közelharcos katonánkat egyedül, és aki megölte a határnál az egyik határőr vezéremet.

Én vagyok, aki leverte a 200 közelharcos katonádat egyedül. Én vagyok, akit az Ogrék vezére küldött és én öltem meg a határőr vezéredet.-mondta Négyes

Az lehetetlen, hogy egy ilyen kisgyerek legyőzzön egyedül 200 katonát.-mondta Emília

Egy dolgot nem tűrök az engem megillető tisztelet hiányát, de most az egyszer megbocsátok, mert fontosabb dolgom is van, mint veled traccs partyzni. Itt van a pappír, amit az Ogrék vezére küldött.-mondta Négyes.

Emília megfogta a lapot és figyelmesen végig olvasta.

Még hogy adjam vissza nekik a területeiket! Ez felháborító! Egy hetet kapok, hogy eldöntsem ezt. Most megmondom, a választ nem fogják visszakapnia-kiabálta Emília.

Szóval ezt tartalmazta az a pappír.-Mondta mosolyogva Négyes.

Tűnj innen, és ha még egyszer valaki abból a három törzsből beteszi, a lábát az én földem háborút indítok ellenetek és elpusztítom a fajtátokat a bolygó színéről.-Orditotta Emília.

Nekem nyolc. Nem nagyon izgat, hogy mit csinálsz, de nem hagyom, hogy kiírzsd az ogrékat a goblinokat meg a csontvázakat.-mondta Négyes és felállt és kiment a teremből.

Nem így képzeltem el azt a varázslók réme ként ismert Nagy Emiliát.-gondolta magában miután kilépett az ajtón.

Kint 50 katona várta, hogy letartoztathassa.

Ezennel letartoztatunk egy ember megöléséért!-mondta az egyik.

Menjetek innét, amíg nem küldelek titeket is oda!-mondta Négyes és szép lassan elindult, de ekkor érezte, hogy valami nagy mágikus támadás érkezik feléje és mutató ujjával csinált valami mozdulatot, ami visszairányította a támadást a támadás létrehozójára. Emíliát telibe találta a saját mágiája.

Ilyen nincs. -mondták a katonák.

De van.-Mondta Négyes majd szép lassan elhagyta a Palotát.

Légy átkozott!-kiabálta utána Emília

Miután Négyes kiért a palotából nem tudta, hogy mit csinált.

MI volt az a képesség? És honnét tanultam? Hogy hogy a testem magától mozgott? Lehet, hogy van valami abban, amit abban a könyvben írtak? Bár azt nem hiszem.-Négyes tette fel kérdéseit az égre meredve.

A városfalnál próbléma nélkül kiengedték. Négyes az első éjszakát egy Hegra nevű falutól nem messze töltötte. Letáborozott majd meg vacsorázott és elment aludni. Másnap arra ébredt, hogy egy ketrecben viszik a katonák Storjord városába vissza.

Ki kik vagytok? És miért vagyok egy ketrecben?-Kérdezte Négyes.

Emília parancsa az volt vigyünk vissza- mondta az egyik katona.

Bocsi skacok de nem nagyon érek rá.-mondta négyes majd egy szélgömböt hozott létre a teste körül, amitől eltört a ketrec.a katonák megindították a rohamot Négyes ellen. Négyes az összes ellenfelet könnyűszerrel legyőzte. Ez után visszaindult a táborhelyéhez, hogy összeszedje a cuccait.

2\. este már nem messze volt a határtól Hovden falu határában táborozott le. Egyszer csak kiabálást hallott és rohant, hogy megnézze, hogy mi történik és egy csapat bandita támadt meg egy öregembert, aki éppen árút vitt Hovden falujába. Négyes látta,hogy a támadok 10-en vannak és hogy a fönükük mondja nekik távolról,hogy mit csináljanak. Négyes ekkor oda teleportált a vezérük elé és megütötte aki 300méterrel arrébb állt meg.

Te ki vagy? És mit csináltál a főnökkel?- kérdezték a banditák.

Ekkor a fák mögül 2 kés repült Négyes felé, aki megfogta kézzel mindkettőt. Egy bérgyilkos bujkált az erdőben, de Négyes nem foglalkozott vele.

Hagyjátok békén az öreget!-mondta Négyes.

Különben?-kérdezték a banditák

Különben meghaltok.-mondta Négyes.

A Banditák elkezdtek nevetni.

Jó vicc, hogy egy ilyen pici gyerek elver 10 felpáncélozott katonát és egy bérgyilkost egyedül.-Mondta az egyik bandita.

Négyes erre akkorát úgy megütötte, hogy 500 méterrel arrébb ért földet.

Egy valamit nem tűrök, ha tiszteletlenül beszélnek velem.-mondta Négyes.

Négyes ezután egyesével elbánt a banditákkal. kettőt elrepített jó messzire, 1-et megfagyasztót, hármat meggrillezett, és a maradék négyet pedig kettévágta.

Ezek után tudta Négyes, hogy van még egy bérgyilkos az erdőben. A kezével egy pisztolyt formált majd a környezett energiáit az ujja végébe irányította, majd kilőtte ezt az energianyalábot. Ami elpusztította a fél erdőt és a bérgyilkost is.

Köszönöm.-mondta a vén ember. A segítségedért cserébe megtanítom, hogy használd mind a négy elemet rendesen, mert feltűnt hogy ahogy használtad az elemi mágiát az nem épp a legjobb modja.-ajánlótta az öregember.

Köszönöm, de ha maga ennyire jól ért a mágiához mért nem tudta meg védeni saját magát?-mondta Négyes.

Hát azért, mert a banditák ellopták a varázspálcámat a zsebemből és én anélkül nem tudok varázsolni.-mondta az öregember.

Értem. Amúgy mik vannak abban a lovas kocsiban?-kérdezte Négyes.

Bájitalok, varázspálcák meg minden más ami a varázsláshoz kell.-Válaszolt az idős úr.

Amúgy engem Négyesnek hívnak. Örvendek.-mondta Négyes.

Gusztáv vagyok. Örvendek.-mondta az öregember.

Mikor kezdjük az edzést?-kérdezte Gusztáv

Szerintem holnap reggel jó lesz. Csak elmegyek a cuccaimért fél perc és itt vagyok.-mondta Négyes.

Amíg Négyes távol volt Gusztáv kitalálta, hogy hogy fogja edzeni Négyest. Miután Négyes visszaért megbeszélték a dolgokat.

Először is érjük el a Bahamut hegyet a kocsival és ott táborozzunk le.-javasolta Gusztáv

Rendben.-mondta Négyes

A hegylábánál letáboroztak majd aludni mentek vacsora útán. Másnap reggeli után neki álltak az edzésnek.

Első feladat megmászni a hegyet úgyhogy a hátadon kell cipelned.-mondta Gusztáv.

Rendben.-mondta Négyes.

5 perc alatt megmászta az 500 méter magas hegyet.

Rendben.- Mondta Gusztáv- Akkor most állj neki meditálni.

Meditálni?-kérdezte Négyes.

Igen meditálni.-válaszolt Gusztáv.

Miért pont meditálni?-kérdezte Négyes.

Azért, hogy amíg meditálsz, eggyé válj a természettel, és ezzel együtt jobban tudod majd használni az elemi mágiáidat.-válaszolt Gusztáv.

Értem.-mondta Négyes.

Addig kell csinálnod amíg azt nem érzem, hogy a természetből az energiák áramlanak a tested.-mondta Gusztáv.

Fél perc múlva valamit elkezdett érezni. Érezte, hogy az természetenergiája áramlik Négyes testébe.

Ez hihetetlen- mondta Gusztáv

Mi?-kérdezte Négyes.

Minimum 2 nap kellett a legjobb tanítványaimnak is hogy ezt meg tudják csinálni rendesen. Egy és fél perc alatt sikerült eljutnod oda, hogy magadba szívtad a környezet energiáját. Ez elképesztő- mondta Gusztáv.

Emlékszik arra a fénynyalábra amit azért lőttem ki, hogy az erdőben rejtőzködő bérgyilkost elintézzem?-kérdezte Négyes.

Igen. Mért?-kérdezte Gusztáv.

Azért, mert azt is ugyanilyen módon hozom létre. Az a technika az ugyanaz mintha állva meditálnék csak annyi a különbség, hogy a testembe áramló energiát az ujjam végébe irányitom.-magyarázta el Négyes.

Ez nekem fel se tűnt.-lepődőtt meg Gusztáv-. Akkor hadjad ezt az edzést.

Rendben akkor mit kéne csinálnom?-kérdezte Négyes

Elemről elemre haladva megmutatom a trükkjét. Mindegyik elemet egy napig fogjuk tanulni. az Ötödik napon megmutatom az elemi mágia tiltott technikáját, az ötödik elemet a villámot, de azt titokban kell meg tanulnod.-mondta Gusztáv.

Villámot is tudok csinálni.-mondta Négyes.

Villámot?-kérdezte Gusztáv.

Igen, villámot.-mondta Négyes.

Hogyan? Hiszen az tiltott technika? KI vagy te, hogy ilyen technikákat tudsz?-tette fel kérdéseit Gusztáv.

Asszem amikor először találkoztunk nem mutatkoztam be rendesen én vagyok az a félisten aki erre az univerzumra vigyáz.-mondta Négyes.

Mi?-kérdezte Gusztáv.

Jól hallottad.-Mondta Négyes.

Szóval te vagy az a Félisten aki az univerzumunkra vigyázz?-kérdezte meglepődötten Gusztáv.

Igen, én vagyok-mondta Négyes.

És miért vagy pont itt?-kérdezte Gusztáv.

Azért amit a varázslók birodalma akar. Azt megelőzni.-mondta Négyes.

Azt lehetetlen megelőzni, hogy meghódítsuk az ogrék a csontvázak meg a goblinok földjét. Nagyon fejletlen a technologiájuk.-mondta Gusztáv.

De nem lehet a varázslóké az egész bolygó, mert akkor kitör a káosz a bolygón és ezt én nem engedhetem.-mondta Négyes.

Én sem értem miért akarja a Nagy Emília elnyomni a három fajt.-mondta Gusztáv.

Én tudom.-Mondta Négyes.

Miért?-kérdezte Gusztáv.

Az a célja, hogy a varázslóké legyen a bolygó és az összes többi faj pedig rabszolgaként éljenek a varázslok irányítása alatt.-mondta Négyes.

Ez szörnyű, mármint a varázslok oldaláról nézve jó mert lesznek kik segítenek nekik, de a másik oldalról meg nem.-mondta Gusztáv.

Ezt kell megakadályoznom. Ezért vagyok itt.-mondta Négyes.

Értem. Ugye azt tudod, hogy egy hét múlva támadást indít Emília a seregével a másik három faj ellen és végleg le akar számolni velük?-Kérdezte Gusztáv.

Nem. Szóval van 5 napon az elemi mágiát teljesen elsajátítani utána pedig segítenem kell az Ogrééknak felkészülni.-mondta Négyes.

Az Ogréék egyesített seregének esélyese sincs Emília ütőképes serege ellen.-mondta Gustáv.

Ezért vagyok én itt. Folytassuk az edzést, de előtte ebédeljünk.-mondta Négyes.

Az elkövetkezendő négy napon pedig Négyes mind a négy elem mesterévé vált. Az ötödik napon pedig a villámot is meg tanulta használni. Ötödik nap éjszakára még ott maradt Négyes Gusztávval csak másnap reggel ment el, miután megreggeliztek.

Köszönök mindent! Vigyázz magadra!-mondta Négyes.

Rendben! Remélem még látjuk egymást!-mondta Gusztáv.

Négyes 1 óra séta után elérte a határt és pont ugyanott kötött ki mint ahol bejött.

Meg állj!-kiabálta az újhatárőr parancsnok.

Miért?-kérdezte Négyes.

Mert Emília Kijárási tilalmat rendelt el.-mondta az új határőr parancsnok.

Parancsnok ő volt az aki az előző parancsnokott megölte, de minket életben hagyott.-mondta az egyik újonc

Valóban?-kérdezte a határőr parancsnok- Akkor kapjátok el.-Utasitotta alárendeltjeit.

Már megint nem engedtek át.-mondta Négyes

Elővette a jing-jang iker kardját és elintézte az őszeset, de senkit sem ölt meg.

Még mindig nem mehetek át?-kérdezte.

De átmehetsz.-mondta a parancsnok.

És Négyes átsétált a határon és még aznap elérte az ogrék főhadiszállását. Ott egyből kérdőre vonták.

Mi történt ott? Miért értél vissza ilyen későn?-kérdezte az ogrék vezére.

Hát sok minden. A határnál nem akartak átengedni így harcba keveredtem, majd a fővárosban megint. Találkoztam a vezetőjükkel a Nagy Emíliával. Amikor ki akartam menni a palotából hátba akart támadni, de vissza rányitottam rá a támadást. Utána megmentettem egy vén varázslót, akit banditák akartak kirabolni. Megígérte, hogy segít az elemi mágia elsajátításában. Vele edzettem négy napot. Vissza fele a határnál megint nem akartak átengedni, szóval megint harcba bonyolódtam, de végül ide értem.

Értem.-mondta az ogrék vezére.

Van valami ötleted ennek az Emíliának a seregei ellen?-kérdezte az Ogrék vezére.

Van. Először is én megyek majd a harcmezőre legelöl egy lovon, mert van mágiasemlegesítő varázslatom és ezzel le tudjuk csökkenteni a fősereget ért támadások számát. Másodszor pedig kicsit dombos területre kéne beengedni őket és ott harcba bocsázkozni.-Javasolta Négyes.

Ez bevállhat.-mondta az Ogrék vezére.

A csata előtti utolsó napon miután kitalálták a tervet megkeresték a tökéletes helyszínt. A csata helyszínének egy völgyet választottak. Ezután összehívták a sereget és elmagyarázták nekik a stratégiát. Este mindenki felkészült már a közelgő csatára. Másnap reggel 8-kor az egész sereg már készen állt a harcra. 9 órára már az egységek elhelyezkedtek. Olyan fél óra múlva megérkezett az a pici osztag amelyre a határvédelmet bízták. A varázslók közelharci egységei követték őket, de a domb tetején megálltak. Bizonyára sejtették, hogy csapda vár rájuk odalent. Megvárták Emíliát és a távolsági támadó mágiát használó osztagát. Akik olyan 10 perccel utánuk érkeztek.

10 óra körül Emília kiadta a parancsot a Közelharci egységeinek.

Támadás! Egyet se hagyjatok életben!-orditotta Emília.

Ezután megindultak a közelharci osztagok egy téglalap alakzatot felvéve indultak a szövetségesek felé.

Asszem ideje lenne indulni.-Mondta Négyes.

Lehet.-mondta az egyik mellette lévő katona.

Támadás!-orditotta Négyes.

Mielőtt találkozott volna a két sereg a távolsági mágusok elkezdték támadni a szövetségesek seregeit, de Négyes nem tudta az őszeset hatástalanítani. Amikor olyan 200 méterre volt egymástól a két sereg.

Megálunk!-kiabálta Négyes és leszállt a lóról és a kezével egy pisztolyformát vett fel.A környezett energiáit az ujja végébe irányította majd kiengedte és az ellenség csapatának majdnem a felét egy támadással elintézte.

Na így nagyjából ugyanolyan akkora a két sereg létszáma.-mondta mosolyogva.

Ezután visszaszállt a lovára.

Folytassuk a rohamot.-orditotta.

Amikor végül a két sereg találkozott elkezdődött a nagy harc félórányi harc után Emília látta, hogy nem nyerhet a közelharci serege.

Hozd ide azt.-utasitotta egyik alattvalóját.

Egy dobozt hozott amiben egy nagyon erős varázspálca volt. Ez a pálca színaranyból volt és olyan 1 méter hosszú. a végén egy vörös gömb volt.

Emília elkezdett egy varázsigét mondani amit fél perc után befejezett. Ezután beborult az ég és villámok csaptak bele abba a pálcába.

Ez mi?-kérdezték jó páran a völgyben harcolok közül.

Abból nagy baj leszi-mondta Négyes.

Miért?-kérdezte egy katona.

Az a támadás mind két sereget elpusztittja. Nagy mennyiségű mágiát érzek onnét.-mondta Négyes.

Explosion!-kiabálta Emília.

És hirtelen Négyes aktivált egy Mágiasemlegesítő kört, hogy lehetőleg minél kevesebb kárt szenvedjenek el a seregei. Ekkor történt egy nagy robbanás ami az egész völgy alját elpusztította.

A szövetségesek seregeinek kb 15%-a élte túl a támadást. Emília közelharci serege teljesen elpusztult.

Vonuljatok vissza.-utasitotta a katonákat Négyes.

Rendben! Maga is jön?- kérdezte az egyik katona.

Nem. Nekem még van egy kis elintézni valóm.-mondta Négyes.

Ezután a szövetségesek közelharci serege visszavonult.

Emília te gyáva!-kiabállta Négyes.-Képes voltál feláldozni a saját seregedet azért, hogy megszabadulj tőlünk. Ezt nem bocsátom meg.

Négyes elővette a jing-jang ikerkardjait. Majd bevonta a testét és a kardokat tűzzel, de úgyhogy a tűzformája ami körbe vette a testét úgy nézett ki, mint egy sárkány.

Tűz sárkány formáció!- mondta Négyes.

Ezután elindult Emíliához. A távolsági támadó mágiát használó osztagát egyesével elintézte, majd amikor Emíliához ért.

Már vártalak.-mondta Emília.

Most meg fogsz halni!-mondta Négyes.

Te fogsz meg halni. Idézés: Békafönők.

Emília a tenyerét a talajhoz nyomta és egy kis füstfelhő után ott termett egy 15 méter magas varangyos béka.

Ez idéző mágia. Gondolom még sose hallottál róla.- mondta lenézően Emília.

De hallottam róla, hogy létezik, meg hogy szerződést kell kötnöd egy állatfajjal, hogy megidézhesd őket.-mondta Négyes.

Pontosan. Ő fog megőllni téged.-mondta Emília.

Mos életemért kéne könyörögnöm?- kérdezte Négyes.

Igen.-mondta Emília.

Értem.-mondta Négyes majd elkezdett az óriásvarangy felé futni.

Ekkor Emília Egy óriási tűzgolyót lőtt Négyes felé. Négyes előre felé meglegyintetett a kardját és kettévágta a tűzgolyót.

Ilyen nincs.-mondta Emília.

De van.-mondta Négyes. Majd folytatta a rohanást az óriás varangy felé.

Bénító varázs.-mondta Emília majd Négyes körül láncok törtek ki a földből és megfogták mind két kezét és lábát. Az a technikája amivel, tűzzel bevonta a testét megszűnt.

Ez mi?-kérdezte Négyes.

Ez a Bénító mágiám, akit megfog nem tud használni mágiát,amíg rajta van legalább 1 lánc.-magyarázta el Emília.

Szóval, ha elvágom az őszeset akkor kitudok szabadulni és mágiát is tudok használni.-vonta le a következtetést Négyes.

Igen, de mire azt megcsinálnád már nem fogsz éllni.-mondta Emília és odébb ment a béka hátán Négyestől olyan 1000 méterrel.

Explosion!-kiabálta Emília és megint bevetette azt a támadást. Amíg a támadás Négyes felé ment:

Tényleg azt hiszed, hogyha nem tudok Mágiát használni győztél. Én vagyok mind a 4 elem a víz, a tűz, a föld és a levegő. –kiabálta Négyes majd egy tűzgyűrűt hozott létre a lábai alatt amivel megolvasztotta a Bénitóláncokat. Majd a kardját az ég felé tartotta és egy tornád ott hozott létre.

Ilyen nem létezik, hogy a bénító mágiám alól valaki kiszabadul.-mondta dühösen Emília.

Amikor Emília Explosion támadása Négyeshez ért a tornádó felszívta a támadást majd Négyes visszairányította Emília felé.

Ne!NE!NE!NE!-orditotozta Emília és telibatalálta őt és az óriás varangyot a támadása.

Emília épphogy túlélte a saját támadást. A halál küszöbén talpra állt és még ígyis harcolni akart Négyes ellen.

Így nem veszithetek.-mondta Emília

Már vesztettél.-mondta Négyes.

Emília oda ment Négyeshez közel.

Ha nekem meg kell halnom téged is magammal viszlek.-mondta Emília.

Megőrültél?-kérdezte Négyes, de Emília oda se figyelt rá.

Expppolosio.-mondta Emília és összeesett és meghalt.

Négyes leellenőrizte, hogy tényleg meghalt vagy csak színleli, de tényleg meghalt. A megmaradt katonái örültek neki, hogy eltávozott az élők sorából, mivel majdnem otthagyták a fogukat.

Elvisszük a holttestét Emíliának és visszavonulunk.- mondta az egyik osztagvezető.

Rendben.-mondta Négyes.

Srácok ma este nagy ünnepség lesz! Végre eltávozott közülünk.-mondta az osztagvezető a katonáinak.

Mi? Én ezt nem értem? A vezéretek volt nem? Akkor minek örültök?-kérdezte Négyes.

Annak, hogy nincs már velünk. Ha tudnád, hogy bánt velünk. Számára csak egy feláldozható gyalogok voltunk.-mondta az osztagvezető.

Értem. A testét égessétek el nehogy valaki majd valamilyen tiltott technikával visszahozza az életbe.-mondta Négyes.

Értettük. Visszavonulás. Örök hálánk!-mondta az osztagvezető majd visszavonult.

Asszem ideje visszavonulnom a főerőkhöz.-mondta Négyes majd visszament az osztagához és közölte velük, hogy nyertek és továbbította a többi osztag felé.

Győztünk?-kérdezte az ogrék vezére.

Igen gyöztünk.-mondta Négyes.

Hogy győztünk hiszen nem is győztük le teljesen a seregüket?-kérdezte az Ogrék vezére

Miután legyőztem Emíliát visszavonulót fulytak.-mondta Négyes

Mi? Legyőzted Emiliát.-Lepődőtt meg az ogrék vezére.

Igen, legyőztem.-mondta Négyes.

Akkor ma ünneplünk. Vissza a főhadiszállásra.-mondta az ogrék vezére.

Az nap este nagy ünnepséget tartottak a szövetségesek. Mindenki jól érezte magát.

Nekem most tovább kell állnom. Vigyázzatok magatokra.-mondta Négyes

Rrenddbben!-mondta az ogrék vezére picit részeges állapotban.

Négyes végül elhagyta a bolygót és az istenek univerzuma felé vette az irányt.


End file.
